Cambio de prioridades
by Silver Hexagon Brony
Summary: Jasper se ha separado de Lapis, y ha logrado dar con Peridot, quien sigue tratando de comunicarse con Yellow Diamond, en su desesperación toman como refugio la casa de un humano, pero no es como se lo imaginaban, ya que este tratará de convencerlas de dejar a su jefa y luchar por la Tierra como sus guardianes.
1. Primer encuentro

**Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro**

 **-"** La muerte es una invención del ser humano para justificar su debilidad **"-**

 **-** Isaac Tentz **-**

* * *

-"Steven, ¿Qué pasó exactamente?"- preguntaba Garnet, mientras que Perla y Amatista se le quedaban viendo con expresiones un poco molestas, -"Pues"- respondía Steven con su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello, un poco nervioso, -"Cuando Malachite salió del océano, comenzó a atacar a la gente y entré en pánico, así que decidí ir a protegerlos, pero en ese momento Lapislázuli y Jasper se separaron, fui a ayudar a Lapis, pero cuando quise buscar a Jasper ya se había ido"- concluyó.

-"A dónde crees que haya ido"- le susurraba Perla a Garnet, -"No lo sé, pero debemos de tener mucho cuidado, ya que Peridot también sigue ahí afuera y juntas pueden ser muy peligrosas"- decía Garnet, -"Pero por ahora debemos de ver qué hacer con ella"- decía Amatista mientras apuntaba a Lapis.

 **1 día después:**

A las afueras de Beach City, casi por donde nadie pasa, se encontraba una casa, en donde vivía una persona de 25 años, llamada Isaac, a veces se le podía ver paseándose por la ciudad, pero era más común verlo sentado en su casa, claro, si se te ocurría pasar por ahí, se decía que no le gustaba la compañía y por eso vivía tan lejos, pero la verdad es que prefería lugares más tranquilos donde pudiera hacer sus cosas sin que nadie lo molestara, bueno, eso fue hasta una tarde.

-"Vamos a relajarnos un poco"- pensaba Isaac mientras se sentaba afuera de su casa en una silla desde donde se podía apreciar la carretera que llevaba a Beach City. Sacó una revista científica mientras tomaba un vaso de agua, pero de pronto un ruido llamó su atención.

Al voltear a ver pudo apreciar la silueta de dos personas que se acercaban a su casa, una significativamente más grande que otra, y a medida de que se iban acercando pudo apreciar que una era de un color naranja con pelo blanco y la otra verde con pelo color lima, -"Oh no"- pensó él, recordando lo que había pasado antes en Beach City.

De repente la más grande dijo con un tono agresivo, -"Humano, usaremos tu casa de refugio"-, a lo que Isaac replicó –"Con autoridad de quién"-, Jasper molesta dijo –"Con la mía insolente"-, -"Aquí no tienes autoridad, pero no voy a discutir contigo ahora, no quiero que las autoridades me vean con ustedes, aunque tampoco es que pasen muy seguido por aquí, así que entren, rápido"- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Una vez adentro Peridot hizo su computadora con sus dedos y le comenzó a explicar a Jasper unas cuantas cosas, mientras que Isaac se iba a la cocina pensando en lo que debía de hacer.

Después de haber dejado el vaso con el que tomó agua se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraban las 2 gemas, y les preguntó –"¿Y ustedes quiénes son?"-, -"No necesitas saberlo"- respondió Peridot un poco molesta, -"Si se van a quedar en mi casa es mejor que respondan"-, -"Podríamos simplemente tomarte prisionero"- dijo Jasper, -"No sería tan sencillo"- dijo Isaac mirándolas fijamente.

-"Yo no quiero pelear ahora, estoy muy cansado para eso, así que amablemente lo voy a preguntar una vez más, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-, -"Bien, yo soy Jasper, y ella es Peridot"- dijo apuntado a la gema verde, -"Bien, ¿Y cuánto tiempo planear quedarse aquí, y por qué?"- siguió interrogando sutilmente a las gemas, -"El que sea necesario"- respondió Jasper dominante, -"La razón, estamos huyendo"- concluyó Peridot, -"Y supongo que necesitan salir de este planeta"- agregó Isaac sentándose en su sillón mientras daba un leve suspiro.

-"Bien, miren, se pueden quedar aquí, siempre y cuando no rompan o toquen ninguna de mis cosas, mientras tanto yo estaré haciendo unas cosas importantes en el sótano, si necesitan algo avísenme"- Isaac al terminar la oración se dirigió a un pasillo en donde abrió una puerta en el suelo y desapareció.

-"Humanos, siempre tratando de distraerse para no recordar que su vida es corta e insignificante"- decía Jasper mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde se había sentado anteriormente Isaac, -"¿Has encontrado algo?"- le preguntó a Peridot, -"Aún no, será muy difícil encontrar otro lugar donde trasmitir el mensaje a Yellow Diamond"-, -"No me interesa el tiempo, sigue buscando"-, las 2 gemas no se llevaban bien, pero tendrían que aprender de ahora en adelante.


	2. Entablando relaciones

**Capítulo 2: Entablando relaciones**

* * *

Steven se encontraba sentado en su sofá después de haberle explicado la situación a las demás, y ahora estaba hablando con Lapis, ya que claramente no confiaba en las otras gemas. –"Entonces no sabes hacia dónde podrían dirigirse"- decía Steven, -"No, nunca mencionaron nada además de la Guardería"- respondía Lapis"-, -"Supongo que buscarán un refugio"-, -"Sí, es por eso que necesito irme"-, -"¿Qué, de qué estás hablando?"- decía sorprendido Steven, -"Aunque haya traicionado a Jasper, confiarán en mí antes que en las Gemas de Cristal, necesito ubicarlas lo antes posible"-, -"Pero sabes que no te dejarán salir del Templo, tenemos suerte de que te dejaran sola conmigo"- respondía Steven, -"Pues supongo que tendremos que hacerlo sigilosamente"- decía Lapis mirando a Steven, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza.

Isaac se encontraba en el sótano sacando ciertos objetos de una caja, que después colocó en una mesa en donde también tenía una vieja computadora que prendió en ese momento. Algunos de esos objetos eran unas jeringas, pedazos de diversos metales, herramientas, agujas, y un material líquido que parecía ser otro metal; en la computadora abrió unos planos que describían unos objetos pequeños en forma de cajas y otros dispositivos en forma hexagonal un poco extraños.

-"Ya casi está terminado, solo faltan unas cosas más"- pensaba Isaac, -"Y eso que ellos pensaban que era imposible"- continuaba mientras sonreía un poco. Miraba los planos y tomaba sus herramientas, cortaba los trozo de metal, les ponía pequeños circuitos y los soldaba, a él le gustaba la perfección, por lo que lo hacía cuidadosamente, de hecho uno solo le había tomado 3 horas a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, -"Rayos, aunque no faltan muchos hacer uno es una pesadilla"- decía mientras se levantaba de su silla, -"Será mejor que vaya a ver a esas 2 antes de que exploten mi casa"-.

Al salir del sótano observó que Jasper se encontraba revisando su refrigerador, -"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- le dijo Isaac con un tono molesto, -"¿Qué es esto humano?"-, -"Me llamo Isaac, y eso es un refrigerador, se usa para guardar comida"- decía mientras se acercaba, -"Ahora si eres tan amable te podrías alejar de él por favor"- entonces Isaac cerraba la puerta del refrigerador despacio mientras Jasper se alejaba, -"Gracias"-.

-"¿Dónde está Peridot?"-, -"Afuera creo, no me interesa"-, Jasper se comenzaba a molestar, -"Es tu única compañera, deberías de llevarte mejor con ella si no quieres morir"- decía Isaac mientras salía al patio trasera, que en realidad se parecía a una pradera.

-"Ahí estás"- pensaba mientras se acercaba a Peridot, quien estaba usando sus dedos en forma de computadora para mandar más rápido el mensaje a Yellow Diamond. –"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- preguntó de la nada Isaac, -"Llamando a mi superior para que destruya este planeta"- respondía molesta, -"Ahora déjame"-, -"No te ves muy contenta con la idea de la destrucción del planeta, aunque no lo quieras admitir"- decía Isaac mientras miraba a Peridot, que estaba a punto de hablar pero la detuvo Isaac diciendo –"Vamos a sentarnos a hablar un segundo"-, Peridot no estaba muy convencida, pero le insistió –"Vamos Peridot, un rato nada más"- decía con una sonrisa mientras se sentaban en el césped.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"- fue directo al grano Peridot, -"En primer lugar de dónde vienes"-, -"Es clasificado"-, -"Esta bien, bueno, por qué vinieron a la Tierra"-, -"Es clasificado"-, -"Okey"- decía Isaac mientras hacía una mueca, -"Espero que por lo menos me puedas decir cómo acabaste aquí"-, a lo que Peridot prosiguió narrando su anterior encuentro con las Gemas de Cristal y su reencuentro con Jasper.

-"Entonces me estás diciendo que tu jefe, un gobernante tirano te envió a la Tierra a buscar algo en ella, pero te encontraste con estas Gemas y te arruinaron todo, y ahora tratas de contactar con él"- explicó Isaac un poco pensativo, -"Pero, ¿Cómo sabes lo de Yellow Diamond?"- preguntó sorprendida Peridot, -"Pues si no me puedes contar nada porque es clasificado significa que tus superiores te harían algo muy malo si el enemigo tuviera esa información, y eso solo lo hacen los jefes que creen que son superiores que todos los que los rodean, además de que tienes mucha tecnología, has de estar buscando algo, mientras que Jasper ha de ser tu escolta ya que parece una guerrera"- concluyó mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba, -"Eso es, si sabes de tecnología tal vez me podrías ayudar en mi experimento"-.

-"Imposible, tengo que regresar con Yellow Diamond"- replicó Peridot, -"Vamos Peridot, tú bien sabes que no quieres regresar, se te nota al momento de hablar de este tema, le tienes miedo, vivir con miedo es malo"- le decía Isaac con un tono reconfortante, -"Pero si no regreso ella vendrá a destruir toda vida aquí"- decía con lágrimas en los ojos, -"Otra razón por la cual no regresar nunca"- decía Isaac mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro, -"Aquí podrías proteger a las personas, ser la persona que no te dejaban ahí, hacer algo más que solo trabajo, vivir"-.

Isaac se levantó y dejó a Peridot pensando en lo que había dicho. –"Muy bien, ahora con Jasper"- pensó mientras entraba a la casa.


	3. Refrescando el ambiente

**Capítulo 3: Refrescando el ambiente**

* * *

Al entrar por la puerta vio que Jasper tenía en sus manos una revista de las científicas que él suele leer, y se le acercó y a pesar de esto Jasper no quitaba la mirada de esta, ni siquiera cuando Isaac se sentó en el sillón a lado de ella.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo, Jasper?"- preguntó Isaac con curiosidad, -"¿Se supone que esto es lo más avanzado de su civilización? No se acercan ni un poco a la tecnología de las gemas, patético"- dijo Jasper con desprecio. –"Jasper, tu problema es ver a los humanos como seres inferiores, ya sea por su forma física o tecnología, pero tienes que ver más allá, los humanos pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos y capaces por su mente e imaginación, y sobre todo por la esperanza y una motivación, siempre tienes que respetar a tu enemigo"-.

Jasper entonces recordó cómo la habían derrotado anteriormente por Garnet, y al fin podía comprender el por qué había perdido. –"Aquí puedes aprender de eso Jasper, aquí en la Tierra puedes hacerte más fuerte y usar esa fuerza para el bien, para protegerla a ella y a sus habitantes"- decía Isaac, y ella lo miraba con una mirada de sorpresa y un poco de disgusto, -"Jamás ayudaría a seres como ustedes"-, -"Y entonces a quién ayudarías, ¿A Yellow Diamond?, en este momento ha de pensar que han sido eliminadas y estaría mandando refuerzos para acabar con sus enemigos, son sencillamente prescindibles"-.

Esto puso a pensar a Jasper, sabía que era verdad pero no quería aceptarlo, ya que ese mundo de guerras y régimen era el único que conocía, o tal vez porque tenía miedo de cambiar, -"Ahí lo son, pero aquí pueden ayudar a las personas a buscar algo mejor, les pueden dar esperanzas"-, concluía Isaac.

-"Este mundo ya tiene a sus guardianes, no necesitan a monstruos como nosotros"- decía con ojos un poco lagrimosos, -"El mundo es muy grande, puede tener muchos guardianes, pero primero se tienen que formar, creer en sí mismos, el cambio no es malo, simplemente es adaptarse para mejorar, y si las personas las ven como monstruos, demuéstrenle lo contrario, todos merecen otra oportunidad"-.

Isaac se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo al sótano, abrió la puerta y antes de entrar miró hacia atrás solamente para observar a Jasper levantarse y salir por la puerta trasera para poder hablar con Peridot, él tenía fe en que podían cambiar, y estaba seguro de que lo harían.

Steven se encontraba con Lapis esperando el momento indicado para ejecutar su escape. –"Steven vamos a ir a una misión"- fueran las palabras que los puso en alerta, -"Claro, cuídense, y no se preocupen por Lapis, yo la cuidaré"- dijo Steven y con esto las Gemas de Cristal desaparecían en el portal.

-"Ahora es el momento indicado"- le decía Steven a Lapis. –"Muy bien, a ponerse en marcha"- dijo Lapis mientras invocaba sus alas, -"Y dime, ¿Qué harás cuando encuentres a Jasper, y vas a volver?"- preguntó Steven, -"No lo sé, Steven, las Gemas de Cristal no me quieren aquí, y no pienso estar prisionera en una de esas burbujas, en cuanto a Jasper, trataré de ponerle fin a esto, pero no te preocupes por mí, todo va a salir bien"- dijo ella mientras se elevaba por los aires y desaparecía de la vista del niño, -"Espero que así sea Lapis"- dijo con un suspiro.

Isaac, de nuevo en su sótano tomó los planos y prosiguió a armas los nano objetos, estos luego los colocaba en unas cajas del tamaño un poco menor al de una mano, de una forma muy ordenada, ya tenía 5 y le faltaba una más, -"Muy bien, una más y podremos pasar a lo más importante"-, él se esmeraba para no fallar en nada, ya que era un proyecto que había llevado a cabo durante casi toda su vida, y sabía que si lo hacía mal podría morir, pero las recompensas serían mayores.

-"Después de esto, tal vez Peridot pueda ayudarme a entender lo que pasaría con una corriente eléctrica, o darme conocimiento sobre los rayos gamma"- pensó entusiasmado Isaac.

Pero en otro lado, no muy lejos, a decir verdad muy cerca, Lapis se encontraba sobrevolando la carretera a las afueras de Beach City, en busca de las gemas del planeta madre. –"Dónde pueden estar"- pensaba un poco preocupada por lo que las Gemas le pudieran decir a Steven, o por el simple hecho de haber dejado preocupado a su amigo.

Entonces, de la nada, logró ver una casa a lado de la carretera, y en la parte trasera logró divisar dos figuras que no tardó en identificar como Jasper y Peridot, -"Bingo"- exclamó ella y bajó a gran velocidad en su dirección.

Jasper estaba conversando y reflexionando con Peridot acerca de lo que debían de hacer, con respecto a lo que les había comentado Isaac, ya no estaban seguras de lo que debían hacer y tenían miedo.

En ese momento Peridot vio a Lapis descendiendo y le dijo a Jasper señalándola. Al aterrizar Jasper exclamó –"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- mientras invocaba su casco naranja. –"No vengo a pelear Jasper"- dijo Lapis, -"No me interesa no te quiero cerca de mí"- respondió mientras corría hacia ella, pero Lapis generó una burbuja de agua lo suficientemente fuerte para parar el ataque, pero el impacto generó una onda de choque muy grande que hasta Isaac la pudo escuchar.

-"Y ahora qué está pasando"- dijo un poco irritado Isaac. Salió de la casa para observar a Lapis mirando a Jasper y viceversa. –"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"- dijo Isaac, -"¿Y quién se supone que eres tú"- dijo sorprendida Lapis, -"Soy el dueño de la casa en la que estás obviamente"- respondió, -"¿Por qué atacas a mis huéspedes"-, -"¿Huéspedes?, pueden ser peligroso para los humanos, hasta podrías morir"-, decía irritada Lapis, -"Bueno, ellas ya no son así, o eso es lo que intento lograr, pero no vamos a llegar a ningún lado nadie si no nos calmamos y hablamos, así que por favor, pasa"- le ofrecía Isaac a Lapis.

Ella lo veía confundida, al igual que Peridot y Jasper, -"Tranquilas, ustedes sigan hablando, se ve que tienen mucho que pensar, solamente les pido que hagan lo correcto y lo que en verdad quieren, no se mientan a ustedes mismas"- decía finalmente Isaac antes de entrar después de que Lapis lo hiciera y cerrara la puerta.

-"Genial, ahora necesito convencer a otra gema, pero creo que con esta no será tan difícil"- pensaba Isaac. Le ofreció sentarse en el sillón y ambos se sentaron, ahora hablaría con la gema de color azul, Lapis.


	4. Formando al equipo

**Capítulo 4: Formando al equipo**

* * *

Steven estaba nervioso, pensando en una excusa para cubrir la desaparición de Lapis, cuando de repente el portal se abrió, revelando a las Gemas de Cristal. –"Hemos vuelto Steven"- gritaba Amatista, este sudoroso se acercó a ellas, y al ver que Lapis no estaba con él, Perla le preguntó preocupada, -"Steven, dónde está Lapis"-, -"Ella…"- Steven se agarraba la parte de atrás del cuello, -"Se escapó"-.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- gritaron al unísono, -"Si, tenía ganas de ir al baño, y cuando salí ya no estaba"-, decía nervioso Steven, mientras Garnet se quedaba mirándolo pensativa, -"Ahora tenemos que buscar a otra más"- decía Amatista molesta, -"No te preocupes, seguramente donde esté Jasper y Peridot ahí estará Lapis"- decía Perla, -"¿Cómo estás tan segura?"-, -"Bueno, no tiene a dónde más ir, sería un mayor riesgo estar sola en un ambiente que no conoce, por lo que buscará a las demás gemas"-.

-"Perla tiene razón, por lo que nuestras prioridades siguen siendo encontrar a las tres gemas, y sabemos que en donde esté una estarán las otras"- decía Garnet, -"Y díganme, ¿Qué planean hacer cuando las capturen?"- comentaba curioso y aún nervioso Steven, -"Las encerraremos en burbujas para que no hagan más daño"- respondía Perla, -"No creo que sea la mejor opción"- decía preocupado Steven, quien no quería que nadie saliese lastimado.

-"No tenemos opción Steven"- decía Perla preocupada por él, -"Además Steven no podemos dejarte sólo más"-, -"¿Por qué?"-, -"Porque Jasper y las demás podrían volver en cualquier momento y hacerte daño, no podemos tomar ese riesgo"- contestaba Garnet, -"De ahora en adelante nos turnaremos para quedarnos contigo y ver que no te pase nada"-, él no estaba convencido, pero sabía que era inútil tratar de cambiar la opinión de las gemas, por lo que accedió algo desanimado, -"Esta bien"- respondía mientras subía a su cuarto a reflexionar y a pensar lo que haría Lapis una vez que encontrara a Jasper y Peridot.

-"Muy bien"- decía Isaac mirando a Lapis, -"Supongo que tú eres la que acompañaba a Jasper y Peridot en la nave que se estrelló en Beach City"-, -"Sí, así es, pero esto qué tiene de importancia"- decía Lapis irritada, -"Bueno, si vas a venir a arruinar mis planes, por lo menos tengo que saber el por qué"-, -"¿Arruinar, de qué estás hablando?"- preguntaba Lapis, -"Estoy tratando de ayudar a Jasper y Peridot, de darles una oportunidad de redimirse, de tener una nueva vida aquí en la Tierra, y tú llegas y las atacas"- la miraba Isaac, -"Ellas, ¿Ayudar?, creo que no hablamos de las mismas personas"-, -"Solamente porque estaban siguiendo órdenes no significa que son malas, del todo, solo dame una pequeña oportunidad, déjame intentarlo, y si no estás convencida puedes quedarte a verlo tú misma"- le explicaba Isaac, -"Pues no tengo otra opción, la verdad no tengo otro lugar a dónde ir"- decía Lapis con un tono triste y preocupado, -"Entonces te quedarás con nosotros, pero dime, ¿Tú por qué llegaste después de ellas, y por qué quieres atacarlas?"- preguntaba curioso Isaac.

-"Ellas querían llevar a un amigo, llamado Steven, él me salvó y yo tenía que hacer lo mismo"-, -"Entonces por qué no te quedaste con él"-, -"El problema son sus guardianes, las Gemas de Cristal, odian a las gemas del planeta Madre y no dejarían que no acercáramos a Steven jamás"- respondía Lapis, -"Mm, quisiera que me explicaras más acerca de estas "Gemas de Cristal", si eso es posible, desde un panorama amplio"- le pedía él, quien siempre quería mantenerse informado. Ella accedió a contarle todo lo que sabía acerca de ellas.

Para cuando terminó de hacerlo ya estaba oscureciendo, y Peridot y Jasper seguían afuera conversando y pensando en qué debían de hacer, mientras que Isaac se levantaba, preparaba un sándwich y se dirigía a su sótano de nuevo, -"Dile a Jasper y Peridot que estoy en estoy sótano, claro, por si quieren saber"-.

Después de haber entrado Isaac, Lapis salió por la puerta hacia donde estaban las 2 gemas, pero ella se sentó lejos de estas, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder escuchar ciertas cosas, -"De verdad lo están considerando, espero que Isaac tenga razón"- pensaba Lapis, mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba en Steven preocupada de lo que las Gemas de Cristal le pudieran decir por su escape, -"Espero que estés bien Steven"- decía, mirando a las estrellas.

Isaac en su sótano seguía trabajando, pero por unos instantes se detenía a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, y lo que debía de hacer para que las 3 gemas pudiesen encontrar una nueva vida en la Tierra, de cierto modo esto lo inspiraba, ya que su vida había estado vacía desde hace ya unos 7 años, y tener compañía era algo que lo hacía feliz.

Se quedó despierto hasta muy tarde terminando sus cajas llenas de nano hexágonos, -"Al fin, terminados, ahora a hacer el "Controlador"- decía cansado y entusiasmado Isaac, a lo que se refería era a un artefacto que controlaba las acciones de los nano hexágonos, por lo que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con este en su elaboración.

-"Creo que ya está por hoy"- decía guardando sus cosas y saliendo del sótano, se dirigió a la puerta y logró apreciar a las 3 gemas ahí sentadas, -"Veo que no necesitan descansar, pero yo sí"- pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa, y dirigiéndose a su cuarto para arreglarse y por fin acostarse en su cama para descansar un poco, sabiendo que al día siguiente ya no estaría solo.

Dieron las 8 de la mañana, Isaac se levantó y se dirigió al baño, al salir se preparó un cereal y miró afuera, las gemas estaban regresando de lo que al parecer era una caminata, -"Seguramente se aburrieron y caminaron"- dijo saliendo y saludándolas.

Al llegar, Peridot, Jasper y Lapis, que al parecer había salido a caminar con ellas sorprendentemente, le dijeron a Isaac, -"Lo hemos pensado mucho, y hemos decidido darte una oportunidad de mostrarnos por qué la Tierra es buena"- dijeron un poco apenadas, Isaac sonrió y las abrazó, -"Muy bien"- dijo soltándolas, -"Ahora, hay que establecer una reglas para que no tengamos problemas con esto, primero, el trabajo en equipo es esencial, así que todos nos cuidamos, respeto, confianza y sobre todo buena actitud, ya saben"- decía entrando a la casa.

-"Ahora, las Gemas de Cristal, me han dicho que ellas protegen a la Tierra capturando a gemas corruptas, eso es muy bueno y todo, pero la verdad los humanos ya tenemos las defensas suficientes para defendernos"-, antes de poder seguir Peridot lo interrumpió, -"Pero, no hemos visto nada de eso"-, -"Es verdad, pero es porque solo han ido a Beach City, una ciudad alejada de todo, el resto del mundo es mucho más avanzado, y peligroso"- respondía Isaac.

-"Nosotros protegeremos al mundo de otra manera, aquí hay guerras, y si bien no podemos detenerlas, podemos convencer a los ejércitos, y en el peor de los casos derrocar gobiernos, se ganan enemigos, pero cuando lo que haces tiene buenas consecuencias no importan cuántos tengas, sino que puedas superar a todos ellos, y nosotros podremos, claro que primero tendremos que entrenar y trabajar en el trabajo en equipo"- terminaba Isaac.

-"Toma esto Peridot"- decía mientras le daba una tableta a Peridot, -"Aquí podrás encontrar todo lo que quieras de los humanos, y entre todas poder aprender más de nosotros, ya cuando terminen y tengas dudas me pueden preguntar, solo que cuidado con algunas cosas que busquen, mientras iré al sótano"- decía Isaac entrando en el sótano con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando a las gemas con una cara de sorpresa e intriga, ya que la "tableta" no sabían cómo usarla, pero Isaac sabía que Peridot sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para sincronizar esta con la pantalla que hacía con sus dedos, y así fue. –"Ahora ya tengo una familia de nuevo"- pensaba Isaac sacando sus objetos para seguir trabajando, pero esta vez con un motivo más fuerte.


End file.
